1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to reproducers, and more particularly to a reproducer wherein a reproducing speed of a recording medium such as a CD (compact disk) can be changed according to a scratch operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an operation method such that a sound breaks halfway into another sound being currently reproduced by means of a scratch operation in which a DJ (disk jockey) changes a rotational direction and a rotational speed of a phonograph record. Reproducers in which such, a scratch operation can be also performed on a CD have been developed.
In a conventional reproducer as mentioned in Japanese Laid-Open Paten Application No. 2000-182318, a CD reproducing part and a scratch operating part having a turntable on which the scratch operation is performed are provided in the reproducer. The scratch operating part has a rotation detecting unit detecting a rotational motion caused by the scratch operation in a rotational axis of the turntable. Based on a speed of the rotation obtained through the rotation detecting unit, the reproducer performs a reproducing process by appropriately changing a reproducing speed of the CD reproducing part so that a sound can break halfway into another sound being currently reproduced.
In the above-mentioned conventional reproducer, the turntable of the scratch operating part is pressed in a clockwise direction or a counterclockwise direction so as to change the rotational direction and the rotational speed. In this case, unlike a phonograph record, a rotational speed of a disk on the turntable is not changed relative to a rotational speed of the turntable. Additionally, since the scratch operation has to be performed against a rotational force of the turntable, extra power is required to perform the scratch operation.
Also, a conventional reproducer detects a rotational motion in a rotational axis of the turntable through the rotation detecting unit. It is difficult to enhance the detection accuracy because the number of pulses available to detect the scratch operation is small with respect to a rotational angle in the conventional reproducer.